


You're Safe with Me

by MadSophHatter



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mention of Stalking, Mention of abuse, Panic Attack, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSophHatter/pseuds/MadSophHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an LGSM meeting an acquaintance of Jeff shows up at Gay's the Word and causes a scene, accusing Jeff of leading him on and using his looks to play with people's feelings. Jeff's shaken after this verbal attack. Luckily Joe volunteers to accompany him home to keep him safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Safe with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollibella_Short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollibella_Short/gifts).



> This fic is a late birthday present for Hollibella_Short (bisexual-lady-di on tumblr). Happy birthday, sweetie!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this fic don't belong to me. They are based on the characters seen in the film Pride and have nothing to do with the actual people of the same names.

It’s the end of one of LGSM’s Saturday meetings. All the money they’ve collected is counted and put away. The ink in Mike’s books is drying. And the group members are ready to call it a day and relax with a beer and some chatter before they disperse to the four winds. They’ve already traded the small backroom of the shop for its main room and Jonathan and Mark are getting the beer from Gethin’s flat.

Jeff’s leaning comfortably against the counter as the door to the shop opens. As he sees the tall man coming in, he can feel his muscles tense. It’s an automatic reaction directly linked to seeing that face. It’s all hard lines and angles and just as attractive as the broad, muscular body that comes attached to it. Jeff can feel how his body is trying to shrink, to take up as little space as possible when the man who’s just entered the shop starts to speak.

“Oi, Jeff. Finally I’ve found you. Your flatmate told me you’d probably be here.” The man’s voice sounds nice enough, but Jeff’s skin is crawling. He’s crossed his arms in front of his chest as if that barrier could offer any protection.

He has to take a deep breath before he’s able to react. “You were at my flat?” As the taller man nods, Jeff tries to steady his voice before he retorts, “Daniel! We’ve been through this. You have to stop coming by. It’s over, and I don’t want to see you near my flat, or somewhere in the street or here. Just leave me alone!” Jeff’s afraid that he’s been unable to keep the panic out of his voice. But at least he’s standing his ground.

The others have retreated further into the shop to give the two men some privacy. Jeff has spoken in a low voice so as to not humiliate Daniel in front of so many people because that might anger him. Just the thought of making the tall man angry sends a cold chill down the blond’s back. But maybe he should have spoken up enough for the others to hear.

The other man’s voice is so loud that Jeff cringes as Daniel bellows, “Oh that’s how it is? Do you think you can play your games with me again? You must think you can do whatever you want to people and that pretty face of yours will save your arse.” Then suddenly his voice becomes very quiet but it doesn’t lose its edge. “You know that’s all you are right? A pretty face, a nice body! What else do you have to offer? You have to use your looks to manipulate people into liking you and into pulling your weight for you. But you know that won’t work forever right?”

Damn! Daniel knows him too well. He knows exactly which chord to play to make all of Jeff’s fears and insecurities resonate deep inside of him. The words haven’t been directed at the petite blond though – not really. They’ve been uttered for the others to hear and to believe and of course that’s Jeff’s biggest fear. And it is one that has often been realised – a frequent accusation. 

He desperately wants to speak up, wants to defend himself, wants to convince his friends that it’s not true. But his tongue feels heavy, his mouth dry. Jeff’s lips move but there is no sound forthcoming. He feels like a fish under water trying to scream.

“Hey! How can you say that?” It’s Joe of all people who’s suddenly in front of Jeff, seemingly unfazed by Daniel’s height and stature. When the heck has Bromley grown some balls? “Jeff’s so kind and sweet to everyone. What do you think he’s doing here? There’s a whole village in Wales full of people who are fed and clothed and happy because of the work he does for LGSM. If all you see is a pretty face, then that’s your loss.” 

Jeff blinks a few times. He’s sure he looks as surprised at Joe’s little speech as Daniel. 

“Exactly! Also, you can shove off!”, that’s Steph yelling from the other end of the shop. She’s making her way over, looking like she’s about to skin someone alive. Damn, Steph can be scary as hell and Jeff’s happy that right now she’s on his side. Mike steps forward and Reggie too, all broad shoulders, crossed arms and stern looks – the muscle behind Steph’s big mouth.

Daniel is poised, his face a grimace of undisguised anger. For a moment Jeff is afraid that the situation will escalate into a brawl. But before Steph has reached Daniel, Gethin speaks up. His voice is completely calm but his presence demands attention and respect. “Seeing as this is my shop I’m asking you politely to leave. Don’t come back. You’re banned from the shop. If you feel like resisting I have no problem calling the police.” 

The second cold chill of the evening is running down Jeff’s back. He’s never heard Gethin sound so furiously calm. The grave look of the shopkeeper only intensifies when he amends, “The same goes for Jeff’s flat. If you show up there again, he’ll call the police. Now off you go.”

Whatever Daniel hoped to achieve with causing this scene, he must realise that he wasn’t successful. In the face of so many potential opponents he has to admit his defeat. So he turns and leaves, shoving past Mark and Jonathan who have been standing on the other side of the door for a while, staring in bewilderment. 

After they’ve come in, Jonathan passes around the beer as Steph fills him and Mark in on what’s been going on. Jeff’s amazed at the number of fitting insults she comes up with to describe Daniel. Mark slaps him on the shoulder and Jonathan ruffles his hair as Gethin comes up to him. Jeff has to promise that he will follow through with the older man’s threat and call the coppers if Daniel shows up at his place again. 

Soon the whole group has gathered around him and they want to know what the heck happened between him and Daniel. Jeff feels so overwhelmed with the whole incident that he gives them only a short shrift, too generic to convey what’s actually gone down. Afterwards the others leave him be, probably sensing how shaken he still is. 

As it’s getting late and the group members get ready to leave. Joe volunteers to accompany Jeff home, just in case Daniel hasn’t learnt his lesson yet. They share a part of the way with Reggie and Ray. That bit is spent with idle chatter. The last stretch is spent in companionable silence between Jeff and Joe.

When they arrive in Jeff’s flat, they find it empty. His two flatmates have probably gone out dancing. He doesn’t want to admit it, but Jeff’s terrified by the thought of being alone here at night. Instead of asking Joe to stay he offers him tea even though he isn’t quite sure if they even have any. He usually doesn’t spend much time in the kitchen after all.

Jeff goes through every cupboard, every drawer without finding what he’s looking for. It’s ridiculous! No tea! In an English household nonetheless! His pursuit of the elusive tea bags becomes more and more frantic. It’s the fear that Bromley might just leave that urges him on. Jeff needs to give him a good excuse to stay. The thought of Joe leaving leads to the thought of Daniel at his door which leads to raw panic. Jeff’s hands are shaking as he shoves around boxes in a cabinet. Something falls to the floor, clattering loudly. It takes all of Jeff’s strength to hold on to the cabinet. He feels like the whole kitchen is spinning around him. His heart feels like it’s trying to break free from his chest and its pounding echoes through his body and reverberates loudly in his head.

“Jeff?” Bromley’s standing at the kitchen door, a worried look on his face. Jeff tries to hide his face behind the arm that’s still holding on to the cabinet. On the one hand he doesn’t want to be seen in such a state. On the other hand he wants nothing more than to collapse into Joe’s arms and be held.

Joe takes a few steps towards him and reaches out, but hesitates to touch Jeff. With a surprisingly steady voice Bromley asks, “May I?” Jeff can’t look at him but manages a tiny nod. He can feel a tentative hand on his shoulder, testing if the contact is okay. Jeff feels skittish like a deer – the light touch almost makes him bolt. There’s no way to run though. He’s pretty much in one corner of the kitchen and Joe is blocking his way out. It takes a moment for Jeff to realise that there’s no reason to run from his friend either.

Then suddenly Jeff can feel the other man’s body touching his. But it’s not just a fleeting touch. Joe’s standing behind him pressing his chest against Jeff’s back. The younger man’s arms come around to hold on to him. And it works like magic. The solid steady touch grounds Jeff so that he can let go of the cabinet. He still feels a bit dizzy, but with Joe holding him like this there’s no way he could topple over. Jeff’s still panting and shaking like a leaf though.

Joe carefully guides him backwards before pulling him down to the floor. There they sit for a while, Bromley leaning against a wall, Jeff leaning against him, still wrapped in the taller man’s embrace. He concentrates on Joe’s slow steady breathing and tries to mimic it. Soon their chests rise and fall in unison and Jeff can feel his heart slowing down, and the shaking dissipates. Now he notices that his palms and brow are sweaty and it makes him feel gross. 

When the pounding in his head slowly decreases, he can finally hear Bromley’s soft yet firm voice. The younger man repeats a mantra of, “It’s alright. I’m here. Nobody can hurt you. You’re safe. I’ll protect you.” There is something soothing about the steady drone of Joe’s voice. Jeff can feel his body relax more and more. 

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been sitting there. But at some point even the tension that’s been pulling at him ever since Daniel walked into the shop is gone. Jeff lets his head fall onto Joe’s shoulder. That makes other man shut up. Jeff’s staring up at the ceiling as he feels a flush creep up his face. The embarrassment hits him hard.

Again it’s Bromley’s voice that pulls him back out of his head. “Better?” Jeff nods. “Good. Let’s go to your living room then. No offense, but your kitchen floor is cold and not very comfortable.” He can’t help but laugh at Joe’s deadpan delivery.

As he gets up, Jeff even manages to quip, “Oh I’m such a bad host.”

“Indeed. You didn’t even bring me that tea.” Both of them smile and Jeff wonders when Joe’s got clever. 

Jeff’s still a bit unsteady on his legs when he tries to make his way to the living room. But Joe’s there to support him if necessary. They end up on the couch with Jeff’s head resting in Bromley’s lap. He’s still too embarrassed to look at the younger man though. So his eyes are staring into the room, unseeing, while Joe threads his fingers through his hair.

They spend an eternity in silence but then Bromley asks, “Did he hurt you?”

“No. Not physically. Actually nothing happened. We met a month ago, we got along, we talked a lot, we had sex a couple times. Then he started to get possessive. So I told him I’m not up for that. I didn’t want a relationship. Then he showed his temper. But he never touched me. He just uses his body to intimidate people I think. But he said some nasty things. Made me feel filthy like a whore – like I’d pimped myself out to him – just because he bought me dinner and a few drinks. Then he started following me around and acted all sweet as if nothing had happened. But when I told him we were done and he needed to stop coming over, he’d say things like what he said today.”

Jeff’s amazed how quickly that’s come out. Obviously Bromley’s soothing fingers in his hair are working wonders. It feels good to have told somebody – like a great weight is lifted off his shoulders. 

The next time Joe speaks his voice is solemn, “It isn’t true, you know?”

“What?”, Jeff asks and turns his head in order to see Joe’s face because he can’t place that tone. 

“What he said about you. It’s complete and utter bollocks. And he’s a dick.” Joe’s looking at him so severely that it makes Jeff feel like something’s constricting his chest. “You looked like you believe him, Jeff. Don’t! He was lying!” Jeff doesn’t understand why it’s so important to hear that, but it is. 

Somehow Joe’s words make a dam inside him break. It’s touched upon his deepest fears. He’s overrun by emotion. Jeff barely manages to look away again before the first tear falls from his eyes. At least he’s not sobbing or hiccupping like a child. The tears come quietly.

For a moment they sit there in silence, but Jeff can sense how uncomfortable it makes the younger man. Thus he gives Joe’s knee a squeeze. He understands the message and asks, “Why do you believe him?”

Jeff snorts. Isn’t it obvious? “Because he’s probably right. He’s not the first to say such things. I’ve been told I’m just pretty, but that’ll fade. I’ve been told I’m manipulative and a liar. I’ve been told that I lead people on and flirt with them just to get what I want. I’ve been told that I’m playing with people’s feelings. And maybe I do. I don’t know. It’s not like I do it on purpose but when so many people see it, there must be something to it, right?” Jeff’s desperation is audible in his voice – at least to him.

While he can’t see Joe vigorously shaking his head, he can feel the movement. Warm fingers caress his hair again, as a warm voice pours over him. “I don’t see it. What I said to that guy – I meant it. Of course you’re handsome and I’ve seen you use that, but never in a bad way. I’ve never seen you ask a favour for yourself. And I’ve never seen you lead anyone on. I think you’re genuinely nice and some people might mistake that for flirting. But that’s them not seeing you for who you are, not you manipulating anyone.” Jeff can’t help but smile at this sweet assessment of his character. But he can’t quite believe it yet.

“Are you sure? I do use the fact that I’m hot to get what I want.” Jeff tries to sound playful to hide his insecurity.

“True enough. But I think that’s okay.” Joe has adopted the same playful tone. “Let’s say you looks are like a superpower. Using them probably isn’t anything special to you, it’s like I use my hand to hold on to things. You do it because you can. So it would be very stupid to not use them at all. The important thing with superpowers is that you use them to do good. For example, when you use your looks to get more donations or anything else for LGSM, that’s a good thing because it helps people.”

Jeff’s giggling. Superhero analogies – sometimes Bromley’s such a kid. He’s actually cheerful as he says, “You make me sound like a superhero! I kind of like that. But what if I don’t know if I’m using my powers to do good?”

“Oh that’s what I’m here for,” Joe replies in a grave tone before his voice cracks with subdued laughter, “Whenever you try to use your power to do evil, I’ll poke or tickle you.” As a demonstration Bromley runs his fingers over Jeff’s exposed ribs. Even though the older man’s expected this, he can’t help but laugh and hurry to protect his vulnerable sides with his arm. Joe stops immediately. “See? That’ll distract you enough to stop.” Jeff nods, trying to catch his breath.

Joe’s hand is back to caressing Jeff’s hair. A more comfortable silence is filling the room now as both of them contemplate everything that’s just been said. 

“I actually do flirt with you, you know?”, Jeff suddenly says, surprising even himself. Again he can feel rather than see Joe’s movement. Did he just punch the air? Damn, he’s really falling for a kid! As Jeff turns his head to look up there’s a blush high on Bromley’s cheeks. It looks adorable and suddenly Jeff doesn’t care about his own puffy red eyes. All he cares about are Joe’s full lips and that they’re currently not touching his own – a condition that needs to be corrected immediately. 

Jeff gives the younger man his most dazzling smile, asking, “Is it evil if I use my pretty face to get you to kiss me?” It takes Joe a moment to fully get the meaning of that question. Then his eyes grow big with disbelief. But his mouth forms a wide grin.

“Am I tickling you right now?”, he quips. As Jeff shakes his head, Joe says, “You see.” Then he leans down and Jeff lifts his head as far as possible.

When their lips finally meet, it’s tentative and slow. Jeff savours the feel of Joe’s soft lips on his for a while before he prods the other man to open his mouth a bit. Joe lets him take the lead. He obviously hasn’t done this before. His gasp at Jeff’s tongue touching his lower lip is the sweetest sound. He opens up further to allow the older man to explore his mouth. As their tongues meet in slow lazy caresses, Jeff can’t help but moan at the intensity. When was the last time he shared such an innocent, slow and deep kiss with someone?

The muscles in Jeff’s neck are screaming. He fights it as long as possible and sighs with the loss when they finally have to part. His eyes open as his head falls back onto Joe’s lap. What he sees then is almost better than the kiss itself – the love-struck look on Bromley’s face. Jeff would pay any price to see that look over and over again. Oh how lucky he is that all it will take is one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little one shot, please let me know. I'm always very happy about kudos and comments.
> 
> If you want more Pride headcanons and drabbles, have a look at my tumblr blog (I mainly write about Mark/Mike, Jonathan/Gethin, Joe/Jeff and Steph). There I'm called lilbasthet.


End file.
